spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Basket Sponge
Basket Sponge is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. It was created on Christmas Day, 2014, and first airing on New Year's, 2015. History and Development Note: All of these are ACTUAL events that happened in the history of the spin-off within this wiki from December 2014-present. On December 25, 2014 (aka. Christmas Day), in the SpongeBob Fan Wiki Chat, Doctor Bugs was talking about sports, and he found that 3 users on the chat all played basketball: SBCA, Ghastlyop, and himself. After that, they joked about a SpongeBob spinoff involving basketball. Ghastly even jokingly named it "Basket Sponge". Doctor Bugs had previously though of the exact same name. Soon they realized they had a good idea on their hands. Doctor Bugs created a page for Basket Sponge, and production began instantly. The first episode aired on January 1, New Year's Day 2015. Since then, the spin-off gained huge popularity. Praised by critics and readers alike. A second season was already announced and will have 18 or more episodes. Synopsis The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their upcoming basketball season, with a little help from Coach LeBron James. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the team might just land a perfect season! Crew *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator, Advertiser-Facebook) *Ghastlyop - (Creator, Writer, Director, Producer) *WumboMan900 - (Title Card Creator) *SummerSpongefan20 - (Title Card Creator) *William Leonard - (Minor Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Supervising Producer, Advertiser-Wiki) *BagelBoxd - (Supervising Producer) Characters Bulldogs Players *LeBron James - Team Coach *Larry the Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Nothing *Squidward Tentacles - Second Best Player *Eugine Krabs - Also Moral Support *Sheldon Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot Former Bulldogs Players * Luis Antonio- Local Sports Journalist, joined the Bulldogs briefly (voiced by SBCA) *Sandy Cheeks - player for The Toon Tomahawks, former Bulldogs player Other Characters *Michael Clownfish - The Toon Tomahawks' star player (voiced by Doctor Bugs) * Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - Evil Team Coach for The Toon Tomahawks (voiced by Ghastlyop) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player for The Toon Tomahawks *Venice Kuropato - Vice Coach for The Toon Tomahawks *Ash Kuropato - Venice's younger brother, player for The Toon Tomahawks *Fat Jessie - fat dude but skilled player for The Toon Tomahawks *Nebuchadnezzar Jones - French player for The Toon Tomahawks *Will and Ted - Adam's former workers who he shot and killed *Squilliam Fancyson - player for The Toon Tomahawks, Sandy's current boyfriend *Pearl *Johnny Elaine - reporter fish *Mrs. Puff *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Flying Dutchman *Painty the Pirate *Kobe Bryant Episodes Overview Season 1 The first season revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training and then competing at the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association. Team's League Games and Results Current Standing: 5W-5L No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Lost No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Won No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Coral Clammers - Won No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Lost No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Rock Bottom Racketeers - Won No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won More TBA DVDs DVD boxsets were released around a fortnight after each halfway episode in the season of Basket Sponge in Region 1, with Region 2 about 2 months after Region 1, and Region 3 is unconfirmed. Critical Reception Overview Basket Sponge has received generally positive reviews from fans and critics. The series gained large popularity in a short frame of time. Reviews "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly An awesome series! Not only that, but it's one of the best spin-offs I've ever read on SBFW. The Radio Guy 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Luis, when you told me to read this at school, I immediately checked it out. When I read it, I got hooked! Dang this is funny! Thanks for giving me something to do to pass time. I have been reading some spin-offs before but this, by far, is one of the best I've ever read! My rating: 4.8/5 -Jon Satos I'm re-reviewing this for actual review purposes but I am going to go down the list of each episode done (so far since 12.01.15) *1. A Legend Begins - Fantastic pilot episode and reminds me a lot of Space Jam. *2. Practise Makes Perfect - The second best episode in the season, as the pilot was a little clunky and without jokes. *3. The Shoes Of Jordan - It is like the pilot episode, except again it is like Practise in where there is jokes. *4. Prisoners Of The Match - The second worst in the season, as it drags the whole thing down to a screeching halt, maybe 1 more re-rewrite could have been done? This was my first episode. *5. The Beginning Of A New Era - The worst in the season, Luis is put as a main character when he does not need to be one. *6/7. The New Member & Betrayal - As the first and maybe the last two parter before the season finale, it works! The first part is good, but the second part exceeds! (EVEN THOUGH I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL ONE IN THE MORNING!) Bugs gets me as a villain. He has given me the best lines. *8. Leaked Footage Reel - The same with the last two episodes, this episode works. The story has been bashed hundreds of times, but this seems side splitting fresh. *9. Blue Balls - A disappointment, I thought the episode would be the same as the past three but it failed on it's own chord. I'll update it once more episodes are out! --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 09:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) This spinoff is one of the best on the wiki. Not kidding. It's got some of the best jokes ever, so edgy and I love that about it. The story is really good too, it is something my intellect could never think of. Luis is one of my all time favorite characters of ANY show. "Part of the Team" made my day that he would be in more episodes. Overall a REALLY good spin off, of the best on the wiki. 10/10.The bagel to defeat all bagels Basket Sponge is a good spin off. However, it has some flaws. I mean some episodes are kinda eh (Blue Balls, Reborn Nights and Cheerleaders). Also, the series seems to have a constant focus around the main group of characters. I mean every spin off has to have some change of pace every now and then. But when this spin off does it good, it does it REAL good. Like, REALLY good. Episodes like The Shoes of Jordan, Betrayal and When Commitments Conflict are amazing. This show can do real good, and when it does it's great. But when it doesn't it can be ehh. Overall 7.5/10, a good spin off that can be flawed. --You probably don't know who I am This spin-off will become one of the stars of the wiki. When I was first introduced to SpongeToons by Luis, it didn't seem like it would become the "Absorbent Days" of the wiki, obviously. But THIS spin-off is really funny. Not just it's edgy-but the edgy jokes are HILARIOUS. The starting episodes were GREAT, however, going into the series, it kinda went down. But after a few episodes, it went back on track! It's a great spin-off overall. Eh, I would give it 9/10! --SquidFan10 Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win! Fan Polls Who's the funniest character in the series? Patrick - he's so dumb! SpongeBob LeBron Larry Squidward Krabs Plankton Which of these episodes was funniest? Practice Makes Perfect The Shoes of Jordan The New Member Betrayal Leaked Footage Reel When Commitments Conflict Cheerleaders Is LeBron doing a good job coaching the Bulldogs? No, coaching's not his thing! Yes, he's doing a great job! Not really, but it makes a funny series! Trivia *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. The movie is also mentioned in When Commitments Conflict, by Bugs Bunny himself during a cameo. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series, created by Doctor Bugs is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *A characted named ''POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version, made by the show's second creator, which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. *The show is very edgy for PG, and has even been asked by viewers to be changed to PG-13. *This show is connected to it's creator's other series, Reckless and Retired. *This show is also connected to the third creator of the show, Ghastlyop's Bleach crossover - Sponge Reaper as Venice's sister, Ruby appears in the show and mentions in one of the episodes of Sponge Reaper that her sister is off doing basketball. *There is also another running gag, created by SBCA is Patrick saying the phrase "I like trains." and suddenly gets run over by a train. This is a reference to "ASDF Movie". Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. Wanna visit it? https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7CJust click this whole sentence! We post about: new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, and more! YouTube Reviews To promote the spin off, Ghastlyop starting making reviews for the show when enough episodes were made. More reviews are made since the first episode. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Blue Box TV Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Comedy